The present invention relates generally to computer workcenters and, more specifically, to a corner computer workcenter designed such that the CPU of a computer is positioned just below the monitor thereof and beyond a work surface of the workcenter for ease of access to the CPU and computer peripherals.
Various types of computer workcenters designed to accommodate the components of a computer, including a monitor, CPU, I/O and other peripherals, and perhaps a printer, and including a work surface are known in the art. It is typically advantageous to design such workcenters such that they may be easily positioned in the corner of a room, so as to take up as little space as possible.
Typically, such workcenters suffer from several deficiencies. In particular, the CPU is generally positioned in an inconvenient location or an inconvenient distance from the monitor and/or work surface, such that the cables provided with the computer are not of sufficient length to enable proper use or connection of the peripheral devices. Additionally, the ports are often difficult for the user to access due to the positioning of the CPU within the workcenter. Still further, when the CPU is positioned close to the floor, as is typically the case, access to media drives, as well as power switches, is inconvenient. Finally, if the CPU is enclosed in a cabinet of the workcenter, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to provide sufficient ventilation for the unit.
Moreover, because corner computer workcenters are, by definition, designed for placement in a corner of a room, it is often difficult to access the back of the computer components where many of the ports and connectors are located. Because of the size of the workcenter, in addition to the weight of the computer, it is next to impossible for one person to move the workcenter once it and the computer are in place.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer corner workcenter that addresses one or more of the above-described problems.